Trust and loyalty
by AngelRan15
Summary: Otani and Risa haven't seen each other for a while. New face will bring about realizations about their trust and loyalty to each other. Will they be able to surpass this challenge? OxR (this is my first fic, please RnR. Thanks!


My name is Koizumi Risa, an average girl working as a fashion stylist. Average built and stands at 172 cms. I have a boyfriend who is shorter than me, Otani Atsushi, who is working as an elementary school teacher and basketball coach of their school team. Ah, he's only 156cms but he really plays well.

You see, after graduating from College, we both become busy with our work and so we rarely had the time to see each other. We would usually call and text each other but it is not enough. When I am pressed at work, I would miss my Otani and would beg him to see me. Recently, I have been assigned to work for an outside shoot early in the morning and got scolded for being late. Geez, I haven't learned the art of waking up early. Somehow, I think it's because I've been thinking too much of Otani. I miss him so much.

***that night***

"Ne Otani, how are you? Can we see each other?" Risa's team will be having a shoot in Hawaii tomorrow and she only wants to let Otani know. After not seeing for quite sometime, leaving without telling him might cause misunderstanding when she returns. Even if it's only overnight. Risa keeps her hold on her phone waiting for a reply.

"Koizumi what is it? I still have lots of paper works to do, I'll call you instead."

Her hold suddenly loosen, she was about to reply when her phone rings.

"Koizumi, how are you? What is it? Sorry I'm caught up with lots of papers to check here but I promise to make it up to you okay. Anyway, what is it again?"

"Hmm actually nothing important. It's okay I understand how serious Otani sensei is. But don't stress yourself too much okay? Alright, gotta hang up now so you can focus on those papers. Bye!"

She knew it was the right thing to say but she can't help feeling depressed more and more. His work is taking a lot of their time together but she can't protest. She rested her head on her bunny pillow and put on her headset to listen to Umibouzu. At least she wants to sleep with memories of Otani.

***the following day***

"Oh I love summer" Risa is undeniably excited about their shoot in Hawaii. She missed this place. It was memorable since it was the first time she even shared a room overnight with Otani. She smiled unconsciously by the thought of it.

"Ready for the shoot?" Miki, Risa's best friend from College is working with her for this project.

"Hai, I'm so excited, I didn't know you'd be working on this same project. I haven't seen you for months."

"Hai hai, I was going to surprise you actually. I've been hearing good things about you from various magazines, your name is almost everywhere. You really are getting popular huh?"

"Iie, ehehehe.. how did you know about this project anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe it but I have several connections now to at least get me close to you."

"Oh yeah, stalker!"

Both girls laugh until they were called to prepare for the shoot.

"By the way, how are you guys doing?"

"We? What do you mean?"

"Otani! Or have you forgotten your own boyfriend now? Oi! Could it be you're seeing other guy now?!"

"Now, now, of course not. Speaking of Otani, I haven't really seen him for a month now. But it seems he's doing just fine." Risa's mood has changed a bit and Miki had noticed it.

"Is there something wrong Risa?"

"Iie, nothing really." Risa tried to smile, knowing Miki, she's a worrier and she doesn't want to burden her at this time. Not when finally they got to bond with each other. "Anyway, let's go and get our models prepped up ok"

Risa had no idea that she will be assisting someone she never ever realized she could work with.

A tall, about 185cms, slim and handsome man entered the room. He was wearing a plain blue shirt topped with a grey blazer. His hair is of chestnut shade and his eyes are just so beautiful.

"Risa, this is Fujikawa Haruka, he is a popular actor and singer and you will be assisting him for today's shoot." Risa could barely hear her manager. She can't think of anything as well. She can't help but just look at this man's face. She dropped the clothes that she was holding and couldn't move an inch.

"Hi! Here, let me help you"

"D..d..do..do..mo." Risa sure was starstruck. "Ahh, I'm Koizumi Risa, nice to meet you." She managed to pull herself together.

"Me too, thank you. I'm looking forward to work with you."

Those words are just so sweet for Risa. After all, this guy is her biggest idol. This is definitely unexpected for Risa and her heart can't stop beating fast. She feels nervous and excited at the same time. She will be at the same set as Fujikawa kun. She's thinking way ahead of how great this day would be.

'_No way, I can't be distracted no matter what, I have to give it my best. This is a once in a lifetime chance and later I will get myself an autograph.' _

"Let's go!" Risa put on her widest smile and almost forgot the loneliness she felt awhile ago.

Meanwhile, Miki was observing her dearest friend be swayed by her excitement. Although Risa seems to be bothered earlier, she couldn't care more as long as Risa is happy right now.

The shoot was finished by afternoon so everyone was given free time to enjoy before they go back to Japan.

"Risa, let's go get some souvenirs before we leave. We also might find some cute guys around" Miki giggles.

"What are you saying?! Oh well, I might as well get a souvenir for Otani." She thought

"Really? I just saw your spirit left you earlier, I thought your heart was stolen too by Fujikawa kun."

"Mochiron. He is my biggest idol after all. Before I was only looking at him in magazines and TV. But now he'd actually worked with me." Risa's tone is full of pride and contentment as if he's seen Umibouzu.

"But you have Otani all right, and yet you still have crushes" Miki teases "Could it be you have fallen for this guy now that you've met?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I like Fujikawa kun even before but it's different right? Besides, he's an idol. I'm sure with so much popularity, she has a girlfriend right now."

"Aha, someone sounds like a hopeless romantic here." Miki teases even more to Risa's annoyance.

"Nah, stop that Miki."

They entered the souvenir shop and look for souvenirs. Risa doesn't have any idea yet what to bring Otani home until he found a red cap. She thinks this would fit Otani and could use it this summer. She was about to get it when a hand reached for the cap first.

"Ah, sorry, are you going to buy this?" Risa couldn't speak at first when she saw Fujikawa kun.

"Fujikawa kun! Ahhh, eto, uhmm, iie, you can get it. I was only looking at it." Risa flustered. She knew she was supposed to buy it for Otani but how come she just Fujikawa kun have it?

'_Maybe they have other stocks or guess I'll just look for other souvenir for Otani.'_

"Arigatou, Risa chan."

'_Huh?' _Fujikawa kun called her by her first name. "You're welcome". She continued to gaze at Fujikawa kun until he left the shop.

'_What is this? Fujikawa kun just called me by my first name?' _Risa was puzzled but after she has absorbed what has just happened, she started to feel a little hurt. _'I'm really an idiot. Thinking of Otani while at work and even now I have time to enjoy for myself.'_

Meanwhile, to Miki's amusement, she recorded it secretly on her phone and plans to tease Risa when they got back from the hotel.

Miki and Risa went back to hotel just in time to take a quick shower before they leave for Japan. Of course, they are seated together during the flight and since it might take long before they meet again, they almost didn't sleep and just talk about each other.

"So Risa, what have you brought for Otani?"

Risa frowned, she wished Miki wouldn't bring it up. She actually wasn't able to get any for Otani. Much to her disappointment as well.

"Huh?! Don't tell me you did not get any for Otani? How did that happen? We've been to lots of souvenir shops. I don't know how Otani would react to that" Miki sounded worried. She wants to scold Risa but she knows Risa has been hiding her emotion all the time they were in Hawaii.

"I know. I was supposed to buy the cap for him but Fujikawa kun bought it instead. I thought of looking for other things but I just can't find any. Not that I don't want to give him anything." Risa also sounded worried but she tried to cheep up or else Miki would think something is wrong with her and Otani.

The plane just landed. Miki will be picked up by her boyfriend while Risa is not exactly expecting anyone.

"Risa what's taking Otani so long? Have you informed him that we have arrived?" Miki asked not knowing Risa did not tell Otani about this trip.

"Ahehehe, for sure he'll be here in a minute. You guys go ahead. I'll be fine here I promise." Risa said convincing Miki and her boyfriend to go.

Risa did not leave the airport yet. She's thinking if she'd call Otani or better not. After being reminded that she doesn't have any souvenir for him.

'_Oh well, I could handle myself. I'll just take a cab from here.' _She took her bags off the stroller and walked to the waiting area. She was surprised to see Fujikawa kun waiting in line for taxi – in disguise.

"Fujikawa kun?"

"Risa chan. Shhhhh. Don't tell anyone, come here." He pulled Risa and covered her mouth.

"I'll explain, let's go somewhere else first." He grabbed Risa's hand and run. They stopped by a family restaurant beside the airport.

"Sorry Risa chan for suddenly dragging you here. I just wanted some time off from work but my manager wants me to attend to interviews right after we returned to Japan even though I requested her to cancel everything for today."

Risa still surprised by everything could only stare at him. _'Is this real? I'm with Fujikawa kun?'_

"I thought you guys left already, are you waiting for someone? Your boyfriend maybe?"

Risa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, she turned her eyes away from him.

"Ahh, no. I'm about to get a taxi when I saw you."

"I see. Are you free today then?"

The more her eyes widened.

"Actually it's my birthday today. And I wanted for once to have fun without anyone looking at what I do or follow me wherever I go."

How should Risa react to this? Her idol is opening up to her like they've known each other for long. Somehow she felt sorry for him.

"That is if you're free, will you celebrate with me Risa chan?"

"Why me?" She just needed to say it. She knows exactly this person is an idol, and if someone recognizes him it would be a big problem if they saw him with an ordinary girl. "I mean your girlfriend, she might think bad about you." She said softly.

But Fujikawa kun burst with laughter instead that surprised Risa.

'_Is he only joking? Is he only teasing me? Ahh, I shouldn't have expected much.'_

"Risa chan," he's tone started to become serious, "I don't have a girlfriend now, we broke up recently just before I got the project we shoot in Hawaii."

Risa's heart started to beat fast she tried to hold it with her hand to calm it.

"I..I'm..sorry to heart that. I didn't mean for you to remember what you don't want to remember."

"It's okay Risa chan. So, are you willing to help a lost soul today?"

"Yes!" Risa did not hesitate anymore. She knew it was the right thing to help Fujikawa kun this time in return for the favor of being nice to her during the shoot.

They started having lunch at the restaurant then on to game center, then go to a movie house then came dinner.

"Risa chan, join me for dinner. My treat of course, for celebrating with me today, I really had a great time. Anyway, this will be the last then I'd take you home so you can rest."

"Sure." _'Even just for today, I can be happy'_

They were enjoying the food while talking about their last shoot, about Hawaii and about Fujikawa kun's movies and songs. What they didn't know was someone was following them since they came from airport up to now.

Fujikawa kun escorted Risa to her home afterwards.

"I can't believe I was with Fujikawa kun the whole day and it was his birthday." Risa couldn't hide his excitement she knows she had almost forgotten about Otani today. She gets her cellphone and turn it on. She forgot to charge it so she decided to save the remaining battery by turning it off.

"This is a real. You got a mail." Her phone beeps. It's a message from Otani. And more messages are coming.

"Koizumi where are you? I went to your place yesterday and your mom told me you went to Hawaii for a shoot. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Koizumi, where are you? I can't reach your phone. I'm worried now when are you returning from the shoot? I'll pick you up at the airport let me know what time."

"Koizumi, your mom just told me the time of your flight, I'm running late but I'll be there wait for me."

"Koizumi, I did not see you at the airport, are you home safe?"

"Please Koizumi, send me a reply, call me at once when you read this."

Tears fell down Risa's cheeks. Just earlier she was beaming with happiness from being with Fujikawa kun. She thought it was the happiest day she had since last month. She felt guilty for not telling Otani about the shoot, and not calling him to tell him she's back. For assuming Otani is so busy and has no time for her. He also doesn't know that she's with other guy today. Now that she's back to reality, she remembered how much she missed Otani and how depressed she was from not seeing him.

***the next day at Risa's work***

"This is real. You got a mail." Risa wonders who would send her a text message at work. Otani knows making calls are not allowed at her work. She opens to see it's from Miki.

"Risa! Have you seen the magazine?" There are pictures of you and Fujikawa kun taken yesterday! Care to explain what happened yesterday? I thought Otani was supposed to pick you up?"

Risa was shocked to reply to Miki. She chased a magazine at once and saw their pictures at the movie house, game center, and even during their dinner. She froze for a moment and thought of Otani. How is she going to explain this to Otani if he sees it? And she's also worried about Fujikawa kun.

Just in time, Otani visited her at work. He's planning to invite Risa for lunch so they can talk. He knows he hasn't seen her for more than a month and he missed her. He wants to make it up to her. He waited at the lobby and grabbed a magazine to read.

Risa decided to go home early as she cannot focus on her work. When she saw Otani at the lobby. He is holding the magazine and right at the page of her picture with Fujikawa kun.

"O-Otani, what are you doing here?"

"Koizumi, we have to talk, come on, let's go it's your lunch break right?"

She can't say no to this. She bowed her head and followed him.

At the car, Risa could sense how uneasy both of them were but words don't come out of her mouth even if she wants to.

"Koizumi, who is that guy with you in the magazine?"

"Ah, he was the model assigned to me during the shoot in Hawaii. There is nothing going on between us."

"Why didn't you tell me about your overnight in Hawaii?"

"I actually tried. When I asked you to meet me. But you were so busy I'd rather not disturb you."

"Did you really spend yesterday with that guy?"

Risa got so uneasy but she thought it's better to settle their issue. Besides she's at fault too. But she doesn't know how to start explaining.

"That guy, do you like him?"

"No! I mean not in that way you're thinking."

"Then just be honest to me Koizumi!"

'_I'm scared. I don't want to see Otani get mad like this.'_

"Right, I'll tell you everything." Risa cleared her throat. Whatever happens after this, she's prepared to face the consequences. She also wants to know how Otani feels about her now.

"I was supposed to call you when I got off the plane but my battery gets flat. I turned it off to save the battery and thought I'd call you when I get home. Then before I could get a taxi I saw Fujikawa kun disguised. He thought I'm going to scream adn expose him so he dragged me to a family restaurant. I learned it's his birthday and has no one to celebrate it with as he has just broke up with his girlfriend. He asked me if I could celebrate with him just for the day. I know it was wrong to just say yes, but I also would like to return the favor of him being nice to me during the shoot. You see it means a lot when my models are nice to me. After all, I'm just no good the past weeks. We did not know someone was following us yesterday and even took our pictures."

"So he doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No. Instead I am an idiot for thinking of you most of the time."

"I trust you."

Risa was relieved to hear this from Otani. Deep inside she's just so happy that she's with Otani right now.

"So how was the shoot?"

"Ahh, I forgot to tell you Miki was also there with me and I'm sorry I did not bring any souvenir for you."

"idiot. You must be very busy with that guy."

"Of course not! I was with Miki the whole time after the shoot. Besides, I haven't seen Miki in a while right."

They had lunch together and went to Risa's place after.

***at Risa's room***

"Otani, I'll take a shower first. Why don't you turn on the TV to keep yourself company okay."

He opened the TV and they saw Fujikawa kun having interview in a noontime talk show.

"So Fujikawa kun, who is this mysterious girl you're with yesterday, is she someone special?"

Risa's ears caught this and stood still, nervous about what Fujikawa kun would say. She looked into Otani who was eagerly listening to the interview.

"Yes. Her name is Risa. she's a great stylist whom I worked with on my recent project."

"Oh? Could it be this is your new girlfriend?"

_'No. Of course he'd say no.'_

"No. She's not my girlfriend yet."

_'Huh? What are you saying Fujikawa kun?'_

Risa turned pale and finds it hard to breathe, like she's suffocating in her own room. She looks at Otani but he gives no reaction.

"Ah Otani, is that Fujikawa kun? Sugoi na, he sure is a busy man. Having interviews here and there hehe"

"Fujikawa kun, we will look forward to the blossoming romance between you and Risa chan. You two seems a good match!"

"Really? hehehe, Risa chan, if you're watching, thank you again for the wonderful day and hope to see you around. Good luck!"

"Heheheh, really now, he shouldn't have mentioned my name it's unnecessary."

"So he's calling you Risa now, you seem close to each other just after 2 days of meeting."

"I think he's just being nice. I was surprised too. But you don't have to think much about it. Just forget it. I will not see him anymore anyway. Ja, I'll take a shower now, won't be long."

But when Risa returns Otani is no longer there. She started to get worried and called him but his phone's off. _'Where could Otani be?'_

Meanwhile...

"Fujikawa kun someone is looking for you. He said he's a friend of Risa."

Fujikawa kun went to see who it was, he initially thought it's Risa or Miki. But instead Otani was there waiting for him.

"Hi, you said you are a friend of Risa?"

"I'm Koizumi Risa's boyfriend."

Fujikawa kun was quite surprised. Standing in front of him is a short guy who he thought was just a student.

"Ahh, I see. Did you come because you saw my interview?"

"What do you want from Koizumi? First you dragged her to spend an entire day with you and now you're acting like you will soon become her boyfriend."

"Oh dear. I know Risa chan has a boyfriend but..whatever...if it's true you're her boyfriend then you must be a lucky guy."

Otani was shocked to hear his reply. It wasn't he was expecting.

"It's true that Risa chan spend the day to celebrate with me on my birthday. She is a nice girl and not the type who will just say yes. But she's too nice that even when she's troubled, she tried to smile for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll say this to you once. Risa chan is not difficult to like and there might be other guys who are also attracted to her. But she's not interested to me and perhaps to anyone. If you take her for granted sooner or later she'll let go of you. I wanted her to be happy just as I was happy being with her but she always try to distance herself from me somehow. That's why I thought she must really love her boyfriend."

Fujikawa kun then handed the red cap he bought from Hawaii.

"I liked Risa chan when I saw at the souvenir shop. She was supposed to get this cap but I reached for it first and she just let me have it without hesitation. I think this should be yours. Anyway, I am planning to return this to her when we meet again. and who knows? I might court her."

Otani is pissed off but he cannot argue with him. Fujikawa kun is a cool guy. Tall and handsome too. But he won't give up Risa to him or to anyone.

Otani couldn't believe how he have taken Risa for granted for many days. The girl he loved so much was probably crying all the time because she misses him. Although he misses her too, he realized he let go of many chances to see her.

Pondering on what Fujikawa kun said, the more he realized how beautiful Risa is and it's not impossible that many guys will be attracted to her. What will he do if he loses her?

Otani will no let this day pass without talking to Risa. He can't let tomorrow be different, he wants her to stay with him.

He run to her house and then to her room. He saw Risa lying on her bed with her wet pillow. She must be crying again. His heart was beign torn and it's painful seeing her like this.

_'I am really an idiot'_

He looked at her, slowly pulled the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He rested his palm on her cheek and slowly planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Koizumi. I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Risa felt a touch on her cheek and she woke up and saw Otani by her side.

"O-Otani? Why? Where have you been?"

Risa braced Otani tight and tears fell down her cheeks.

"You got me worried idiot! I told I was only going for a quick bath then you're gone. You're not answering your phone too. Where on earth have you been?!"

Otani's eyes widened and seeing her cry over him makes him feel glad and angry at himself at the same time. He is happy for realizing Risa loves him and he's angry for making this girl cry.

"Sorry Koizumi. No, Risa. I love you."

Did she hear him right? It's the first time Otani called her Risa and it's not everytime Otani say I love you. But whatever, she's just so happy right now.

"I love you Atsushi."

Otani pulled Risa closer to him, wiped her tears and kissed her. He badly wants to lock himself with this girl, he wants her by his side.

"I'll make time for you from now on. I won't let anyone steal you from me. You will always be my Risa."

"I'm sorry too Otani. I miss you so much and you too will always be my Atsushi."

They kissed tenderly, sealing their promise of trust and loyalty.


End file.
